Nightmare in The Mountain
by Ribeiro86
Summary: Mr. Holly and the Baldwin sisters, witnesses a hideous crime, that happened on the Waltons household, when a psycho killer ran lose.


**Hello, this is a different story for The Waltons standard, but as my first story on this new decade, I decided to do something different.**

**The story bellow, is an attempt of horror story, taking place around season 6, written under an OC character perspective, however, a few characters, as such John, Olivia and the Baldwin sisters, appears on within this story. **

**Hope you like.**

**please, enjoy.**

* * *

**NIGHTMARE IN THE MOUNTAIN **

_Mr. Gordon Holly was confused. It seemed just a minute ago he'd been heading to bed, yet now, he found himself standing in front the Walton's porch as he smelled something awful coming from the inside._

_Before he'd went to bed, he thought he'd heard screams coming from somewhere near, but he brushed it aside, thinking it to be some sort of animal or maybe even some gypsies nearby._

_As if on cue for his confusion, the farmer started to hear new voices around him, sounding muffle, but he could still decipher whispers, cries, and questions._

_"What a tragedy, sister!" Miss Maime exclaimed from one side, suddenly her voice as clear as glass. " Poor Jason, gone so young!"_

_"Indeed, Maime" Miss Emily cried. "And Elizabeth, poor child!"_

_"Miss Emily, Miss Maime, what happened? What's going on here? " Mr Holly asked._

_"If we weren't so cowardly, we could have saved them."_

_"It was a murder, Mr. Holly, the family has been stabbed to death," the sheriff explained._

_Mr. Holly frowned, without understanding exactly what had happened. Suddenly, the doctor started to exit the house with the bodies and laid them on the porch._

_"Oh Lord!" Miss Emily cried on Mr. Holly's shoulder._

_"Who had the nerve to do that, Sister?"_

_"Every clue points to John-Boy, Miss Maime," the sheriff said._

_"Its a very serious accusation, Sheriff." Mr. Holly frowned._

_"He isn't accompanying the bodies, Mr. Holly and we found in his room, weapons and murder plots."_

_"So, the writing thing was a lie, every time he had been writing plans to murder his family?" The blind farmer barked furiously._

_"Oh Sister, i can't believe we even let him inside our house!" Miss Meime exclaimed._

_"Why did he do that, Sheriff?" Asked Miss Emily ._

_"Well, we don't really know for sure, Miss Emily, maybe something had triggered the psycho behavior," said the sheriff. "The only thing I ask of everyone now is to be careful, especially you Mr. Holly and Mrs. Holly as well, John-Boy may be armed and he's dangerous."_

_"Poor John and Olivia… " Mr. Gordon Holly shook his head sadly._

_All of a sudden then, before he knew it, Mr. Holly found himself back in his own house, his own bedroom the exact same, but the awful smell still hanging in the air. He was sitting on a chair beside the bed, while his wife Jean rested on some pillows._

_"Gordon, what happened outside, you seems nervous," she asked quietly._

_"The Walton's firstborn, John, has slain his own family, Jean… honey, i never liked that kid much, but i can't believe he was capable of such."_

_"Lets just pray for them Gordon, its the best we can do now."_

_"I love you Jeanny, don't worry, i will do my best to protect you and our children," he said, but there wasn't a response. "Jean?" He called again, but no reply came._

_This time, Mr. Holly didn't know where he was. He called to his kids, but no one replied. He called his wife again, but she didn't reply eather, and fear welled up inside the man._

_"You know what, if you kids are trying to give me a scare, you're grounded for the rest of the month. No more desserts for you!" He barked, when he heard steps approaching._

_"Mr. Holly? " the farmer paled. He knew that voice._

_"What are you doing here? John-Boy? What did you do?"_

_"I think I'm losing my mind, Mr. Holly, my family was pushing me away… this whole town actually…" the teen's voice was calm and the older man trembled._

_"You did lose your mind, son, so you better get out. Where have you brought me? Where're my kids, my wife, what did you do to them?"_

_"The same thing I have done to my parents," John-Boy said, and his voice suddenly got quieter and an evil leer spread across his face. The only light came from the moon, making everything seem even more frightening._

_"You bastard, what you have done to my family!" Mr. Holly cried._

_"The same thing I will do to you… "_

_All color drained from the man's face and, as he felt the killer approaching, he just wished he could look into the eyes of the boy who had killed his family._

_But, for some reason, instead of feeling the knife in his stomach, Mr. Holly suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, as someone started to shake him_

__/__

"Gordon...Gordon, wake up, dear, wake up…" Jean shook her husband awake and a moment later, the farmer woke up with a deep breath and almost jumped out of bed.

"J-Jean.. Jeanny. Are you alright, what happened? What's going on?" He asked, shaken.

"You tell me, Gordon, you were screaming in your sleep! " she said calmly, as four set of feet approached the bed: the kids, awaken by their father's nightmare.

"I think I was having a nightmare, is all," he said, suddenly annoyed.

"Do you want to talk about it? " Jean asked worriedly.

"No honey, thanks, I'm alright. Let's go back to sleep, everyone"

"Are you sure you're alright, Pop?" One of the kids asked.

" Yes, I am, let's go back to sleep," he said, laying down himself.

_/_

Next day by the morning, Mr. Holly still didn't want to discuss the nightmare he had had the night before. Once the whole family was awake and the helper they'd hired to assist Jean had arrived, Mr. Holly escorted his children to school and headed to Ike's store for some groceries. Still, as he headed to the store, he couldn't help but be worried that his nightmare was somehow real, since he hadn't once heard about his neighbors all morning.

Once he got to the store however, when he was about to ask Ike help with the groceries, the front door opened again and someone entered.

Hey Ike!'' John Walton greeted his old friend and subsequently, Mr. Holly almost jump out his skin. The thing is that, upon not seeing any of the Walton's kids on his way to Ike`s, Mr. Holly start to fear that what he had dream had become real and he couldn't help but tremble from head to toe.

''Hey John, I'll be with you in a minute, I'm helping Gordon here.'' Ike smiled

''Oh, Hi Gordon, how are you? And Jean, how is she doing?'' John asked politely.

''F-Fine, John…how…I mean, what are you doing here?'' Mr. Holly stammered, his shaking hands almost dropping the cash.

''Er… I came to buy some sugar,'' he said ''And Livie had to buy some fabric, for Erin's new dress…Are you feeling alright, Gordon?''

''I…'' he started, but somehow, his voice got caught in his throat.

''You want us to help you, Gordon? You sure you're alright?'' Olivia, who had just entered behind John, touched his arm and in response, the man relaxed, feeling that her hand was warm and just as real as Mr. Godsey`s.

''Oh, yes, Mrs. Walton,'' he smiled, relieved. ''I'm doing fine, just buying some groceries and a gift for Jeanny, she loves perfumes,'' he smiled awkwardly, feeling ashamed for his behavior.

''How lovely,'' Olivia smiled ''And how she doing?''

''The same, Mrs. Walton, the doctor said she will be like that for God knows how long. And your family?'' he needed to change the subject.

''Everyone is fine,'' John smiled. ''The house is a bit empty though, with John-Boy living in New York,'' he said.

''Ah...your son isn't in town?'' Mr. Holly frowned.

''Yeah, he moved to new York your last month… Are you sure you alright Gordon?'' John asked and in response the other man took a deep breath, relieved this time.

''John, Mrs. Walton, nothing to worry about, I'll say I'm just glad to see you both here,'' he smiled awkwardly, ignoring the pun ''Congratulations for your son, John-Boy will do just fine, tell him I couldn't read his book, but I'm sure its great,'' he said, his voice shaking with relief. ''Thank you, Ike.'' He said and left as fast as he could, leaving his friends very confused behind.

_/_

Back at his farm, Mr. Holly was again quiet. To his relief, he found out that the awful smell he'd been smelling was a loose cow, who'd done her necessity under his window the night before. And to leave him completely relaxed, two of the Walton kids had come to play with his own after school. He smiled at that, relieved that what he witnessed had just been a horrible dream.

Later that same night though, after dinner and the children had gone to bed, Mr. Holly sat in front of the radios, in order to hear more of that novel he started last night, when something triggered his mind.

"And now, let's continue with The Horrible Case of The Washington Family… " the man on the radio said and quickly, Mr. Holly reached out and turn off the radio.

That's why he had the nightmare. The Washington Case was a story about a man who had gone mad and killed his own family. He had probably mistaken Washington with Walton and his everyday worry cause him to think that his neighbors had been brutally murdered.

With a smile and a relaxed breath, Mr. Holly forgot about the book and headed to bed and wrapped his wife in his arms, protecting her.

"Gordon, is everything alright?" She asked sleepily.

"Sure, sure."

"I thought you were going to listen to the radio"

"I was, but I changed my mind. Don't worry about it."

"Alright. Good night dear." she kissed his hand.

"Good night, Honey," he said and both slept safe and without nightmares.

END.


End file.
